Garret Thornwood, Ranger
A passage from the "History of Saint Cutherburt - Rangers: Hunters of the Undead." I was born and raised in the southern mountain ranges, the middle of three sons I was always the odd one. My older brother being groomed to take over the family trade. I didn't have the calling for the priest hood like my younger brother. I spent my days in the woods amongst animals and nature learning the secreats of such. It was a good life until I came home one day from spending a few days hunting. I had returned with several deer to feed my faimly for the winter. There was black smoke and the smell of something I could not dare to discribe. I approached and to my horror I saw it was my family being turned on a spite like pigs by a group of undead and goblins and one foul festering being that seemed to be in charge. It was all a blure of arrows and daggers. I did not stop until everthing was dead. It was not long before I was found by a small scout team from the Order of St. Cutherburt, Rangers they called themselves. They saw what had happned and offered to enter me into the order having been tainted by the dark and bearing the scars that left a burning desire to rid the world of every foul undead and ungodly creatures that I could. I knew I was destined for military service but nothing like this had crossed my mind. This was my life for over a decade till I found myself stepping off on to a pier in a sleepy little harbour town. It was samll but tacticaly well situated on the coast. I was sent there by the order to help clense the region from the undead infestation. I found a great deal of work there hunting the undead hoardes that plagued the region. As well as protecting the merechants from the bandits and orcs, and other creatures. As fate would have it I became the Sheriff of the town. It was quite the challange to govern the town while still tracking and hunting the local wildlife that was harasing the town. It took nearly a year before my job was done. It was this effort that cought the eye of the Queen and was given a royal summons to her court. I was made a champion of the realm and served the kingdom as such. When the queen fell ill I was it was I that was chosen to take the mantle for her untill she was able to return. Oh, the drudgery and pompus of it all, my days long and nights to short. It was my duty however to serve the kingdom the best I could and I did just that, we grew and prospered under my reign. It was another year before I was able to go back to that little town however, it was no longer the same sleepy little town, but a bustling and poltical power in the kingdom. Once again I returned to my duties as a ranger protecting the pilgrams and merchants that travel along the roads and hunting the things that go bump in the night. "I stand at the line between darkness and light,I stand the watch until my last breath, I am a Ranger of Saint Cutherbert." Garret Thornwood.